Jag The Anniversary Gift
by PurpleTiger20
Summary: Harm has the perfect anniversary gift for Mac for their first year as a married couple, but Mac has a even better gift.


It was almost their first anniversary together as husband and wife, Harm could not believe it. Time had surely flown by and Harm couldn't be any happier. Yes, there was a few ups and downs already like in any relationship, however each disagreement led them both to grow stronger. It also helped them to communicate better. He was beyond grateful that both of them came to their senses and decided to let fate decide their future. Now for their first year together, Harm was about to pick up his present for Mac at the local animal shelter.

He already had his eyes set on one, she was a beauty. She had golden locks of fur and big brown eyes, which with one look, had Harm full in love with her instantly. He knew that Mac would also full head over heels for the young pup. When he arrived at the shelter, he began to contemplate how the soon to be, newest member of the family, ironically already had the perfect name. Rose, well Rose Bud to be accurate. Harm found it funny how the young canine who caught his attention had a name in which resembled the exact location in which he and Mac met. Once Harm finished signing the necessary paper work to the adoption, Rose's lease was handed to him and he was on his way home with their new companion.

As he pulled into their driveway, he noticed Mattie was on their front porch laying on the hammock while reading a book. The young girl came so far in her recovery and made both him and Mac proud. She just began to walk again, and recently she did not need the support of a cane. He smiled as he remembered some of the rougher memories of the past year that came along with Mattie's recovery. Mac was always there by his side. She was amazing and stood by him and Mattie in more ways then just physically. She was Harm's rock and did what ever she needed to help her fiancé and newly adopted daughter.

As Harm walked up the front steps to the porch, Mattie noticed and disrupted his thoughts.

"What brought that goofy smile to your face?" She greeted with her old bubbly sarcasm that came along with teasing her father-like figure.

Before he could answer, she noticed the new presence by his feet. She carefully maneuvered herself off of the hammock and made her way over to Rose.

"Why hello cutie! You are so adorable!" Mattie looked up at Harm and questioned, "Mac's present?"

Harm smiled. "Yes, what do you think of her?"

"I think that Mac will love her! I know I do!" Mattie said as she saw the name tag dangling from the purple collar.

"Rosebud. How cute! I mean considering she is Mac's anniversary gift. It's a good name with two meanings. Is that why you thought of it, because of where you and Mac met?"

Harm answered, "I would have to say no, she comes with that name and I decided not to change it."

"Good thinking!" Mattie exclaimed. "I also like the reference to flowers seeing that she's a anniversary gift."

"Thanks, I think she is the perfect pick as well. Uh Mattie, do you know where Mac is right now? I was wondering if you could do me a favor and take Rose for a quick walk out back and I will text you when you can bring her in the living room, so I can give her to Mac." Harm asked.

"Sure." Mattie said as she reached for the lease. "Last I saw her, she was upstairs and said she was going to lay down for a bit."

"Huh, that's odd she woke up around eight today later than usual." Harm spoke out loud with concern evident on his face.

"She told me she was feeling a bit off and just wanted to lay down before you got back so you guys could go out." Mattie explained.

"Oh okay, thanks Matts. I will text your phone in a bit." He said as he starts to go in the house. "Make sure you keep an eye out for it."

"Yes Sir!" Mattie complied.

Harm went through the front doors to their house, he stopped momentarily and listened. Mattie was right, the house was quiet which was unusual when ever anyone of them where home. Instead of calling out because he was hesitant to wake her in case she had fallen asleep, Harm started to head up stairs to their master bedroom to see for himself.

As he entered their room Mac sprawled out on their bed with a book laying open on her chest. Her eyes are closed, and Harm is careful not to make any noise. As he got closer to the bed Mac opened her eyes and greeted him.

"Hey." She said groggily.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't want to wake you up." He replied.

"It's okay I was reading for a bit, just relaxing before we go out."

"Oh okay. Mattie said you weren't feeling too good. Do you need anything?" He asked, the worry evident in his tone.

"No, I'm fine, but thanks." Mac smiled, "I would however like if you laid with me for a few minutes.

"Okay I can do that." Harm agreed and made a mental not to himself to not forget that he had to text Mattie soon to introduce Mac to Rose. "You know Mac we don't have to go out later if you are not up to it."

"No Harm, I'm fine I just needed to take some time off my feet before our date night."

"Alright just let me know if you change your mind, I completely understand." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him as she laid her head against his chest.

"I will." After moment of silence between them she added, "This is nice, it's not often that we can take a break and relax like this together in the late morning. It's amazing how far we've come."

"Yes, it is." He agreed, "We should try to do this more often."

"Yeah, however it's not getting any easier seeing my position at JAG and your teaching schedule." She said with skepticism.

"We can find a way to make it work." He replied optimistically.

Silence fell between them again before Mac pulled away and looked Harm in the eyes. He could sense a hint of worry from his wife and concern started to show again on his features.

"Well you might change your mind after you open your present." She added.

"Mac, I told you I didn't need or want anything. Just being with you is enough for me." He said with his charming smile.

Mac leaned back to her bedside table and reached in its' draw to pull out his gift. In her hands was a small dark blue package. She handed it to him with a look of nervousness etched on her beautiful face.

"I should go get your gift as well, so we can exchange." He said as he was about to get up from the bed before Mac took his arm and slightly pulled back.

"No." Mac objected.

Harm's face now displayed shock, however he decided he wasn't going to argue with Mac any further. He would open his gift, text Mattie, and then lead Mac to the living room to meet Rose.

"Okay," He replied in a soft tone. He took the gift from her hands and started to carefully open it.

Once he fully unwrapped the package, there was a small white gift box to open, as he took his time to open it, Mac's anxiety was building. After what seemed like a lifetime to her, Harm took out the contents of the box and unwrapped the tissue paper covering them.

What he had in his hands where two cast iron figures of bi-planes. One was a bit bigger than the other. The bigger plane had "Hammer" engraved on it's side while the little plane wasn't engraved. However, it did have a small note attached to it. On the note it read, "New call sign coming soon." Harm just stared at the small plane in his hand and then glanced up at Mac with a question in his eyes.

Mac's eyes had tears forming and she nodded her head slightly in response.

Harm immediately pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head against his chest again. His head resting on the top of hers as he took in her enchanting scent. He then pulled away and asked, "How long have you know?"

She sniffed and replied, "I found out yesterday while you where at work. I really felt off and got dizzy. Food isn't as appealing to me. I talked to Harriet and she mentioned the possibility and that's when I realized it was around the time of my cycle when we… were intimate."

"Neither of us realized that there was a chance that day." Harm added.

"No, we didn't and that's what makes this so amazing. We agreed to stop trying for awhile and that's when it happened!" Mac exclaimed.

Harm wiped away a few stranded tears from her face and gave her a quick peck on the lips and asked, "How far along are you?"

"About five weeks." She replied.

"Wow!" Harm chuckled, a huge smile appeared on his face. "We are going to be parents Mac!

"Yeah we are." She replied and once again rested her head on his chest. Although I have to admit I'm nervous given the fact of my condition." She admitted.

"Mac it's going to work out. I'm here every step of the way. Whatever you need just let me know and I will get it."

"I will Harm, I guess I'm still in disbelief. I am pregnant, I never thought it would happen."

"Well I am so glad it did." Harm said softly. "I love you Sarah."

"I love you too." Mac replied as she leaned into Harm's kiss.

For a moment both Harm and Mac started to get lost in each other. Before things went any further Harm stopped for a moment and asked, "Can I show you your gift now?"

Mac gladly agreed but she had to go to the bathroom first which gave Harm time to notify Mattie. A few minutes later Harm led Mac into the living room where they where soon accompanied by a charging pup running into the room. Mac was ecstatic and took to Rose just as Harm thought she would.

Later that night they laid cuddled in bed after a long day of playing with Rose, shopping for puppy supplies, and discussing when to tell others about the baby. Harm had Mac in a spooning position and he was gently rubbing his hand over her belly. For awhile they laid enjoying each other's company and discussing the day's events. Mac thanked Harm for taking the hint that she would love to have a family dog and Harm thanked her for her gift as well. She teared up when Harm told her that he could never repay her for what she was giving him, their baby. Mac felt silly for bursting into tears at his comment, but Harm made a valid point that now, considering her condition, her hormones were in a fragile state temporarily. After being reminded of this she didn't feel as bad.

They decided to call it a day seeing that Mac could barely keep her eyes open. They kissed and promised to discuss more in the morning. Now, Harm was the only one awake and as he laid next to his wife with his hand placed over where their unborn child dwelled, he thanked God for what he had and drifted off to sleep as well.


End file.
